Wandering Stars
by greendimension
Summary: Strange fortune crosses the paths of the Jupiter 2 crew with that of another wayward Earthling. She's quick to become a member of the family yet trouble seems to follow her and places The Robinsons in danger!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a lovely evening on the unnamed planet that the crew of Jupiter2 were currently inhabiting. Hanging among the stars, it's alien orbit granted longer periods of dusk with pink and purple skies turning to cerulean. The Robinson children had decided to take advantage of the colorful skies to gaze at the blossoming stars and hope for an occasional meteor with the family's mechanical companion. Professor Robinson and Major West were spending a longer amount of time at a fruitful drill sight so dinner time had been postponed until they returned. This left ample time for the children to work up an appetite arguing over whose turn it was to peer through Will's telescope. Dr. Smith had tagged along under the ruse of adult supervision but he was occupied with a pre-dinner nap, that is until the bickering grew loud enough to pull him from his slumber.

"William Robinson! You're a selfish little boy! It's my turn to use the telescope and you know it!" Penny shouted at her brother.

"Aww cut it out, Penny! It's my telescope and you'll just break it! You can't appreciate scientific instruments!" Will shouted back.

"That's not true and I-"

"Come now, children!" Dr. Smith boomed from his resting place. "What is the meaning of all of this hoopla interrupting my beauty sleep?"

"Dr. Smith, tell Penny to wait her turn! She's just trying to boss me around again because she's older!" Will responded.

"I _have_ been waiting my turn and you're just hogging the telescope because you don't want me to see any shooting stars!" Penny shot back at the freckle faced lad.

"That is quite enough from the both of you! My delicate ears cannot take any more of this caterwauling." Dr. Smith said while gently grazing his earlobes. "Look there now, dear Penny! You don't even need a telescope to see some falling stars." He pointed to a tiny point of light tearing across the horizon that seemingly grew larger by the second.

"THAT IS NOT A SHOOTING STAR, DOCTOR SMITH—DANGER! DANGER! MY SENSORS DETECT AN ALIEN CRAFT RAPIDLY APPROACHING!" The Robot alerted while flailing his arms wildly. Dr. Smith's alleged shooting star had grown several times over in size as it ripped through the atmosphere, destined to make a violent impact with the planet's solid ground.

"Oh good heavens! Come children! We best move along before becoming entangled in the troublesome scene about to unfold," Dr. Smith urged, pushing Will and Penny along by the shoulders.

"Dr. Smith, I think they're in trouble! Somebody could be hurt, we've got to do something! Penny, run to camp and get mom and Judy! Come on Robot, let's see if we can catch the ship!" Will insisted. Penny obliged in a serious manner and took off running towards camp. At times like this, Will didn't bother too much with Dr. Smith as it was plain as day he'd cower at the first sign of trouble.

The was a thundering boom in the distance, echoing over the rocks and plains. No doubt the ship had made its maladroit landing. Will Robinson and the Robot sped off in the direction the ship had descended while Dr. Smith, now at the full height of panic, called after the adventurous boy. "William! No!" Regretfully he hurried after them not wanting to be left alone.

Will and the Robot didn't have far to go before the wreck of the ship was spotted upon a rocky hill. The ship's size suggested single occupancy, like an escape pod, with half of it's frame strewn across the dunes. Smoke was pouring from under the steel panels and a bright green fluid was trickling down the mound at an alarming rate.

"We've got to see if anyone is inside!" Will shouted before hurrying to pull on the entry hatch. It was jammed. "Robot! Help me! Hurry!"

The Robot rushed to Will's side and began charging up his electrical cells, "STAND BACK, WILL ROBINSON!" A jolt of electricity shot from his mechanical claws and around the perimeter of the door, blasting it open.

Will quickly dipped into the ship and called back, "There's someone in here, Dr. Smith! Help me!"

"Oh dear! Oh dear!" Smith mewled while following the youngest Robinson's lead. Together the two of them heaved a slumped humanoid figure from behind the steering panels and out the wreckage.

"Away from the ship in case it blows, Dr. Smith!" Will instructed while struggling to lift the pilot's legs. Dr. Smith had the figure from behind by the armpits and dragged them to a safe distance down the sand dune.

"Oh the pain! My back is most certain to be a disaster area due to this silly rescue mission, young William!" The old man complained. Will ignored him and began lying out the body into an anatomical position for better examination. The Robot extinguished the control panels in the ship to prevent an explosion before rolling down the dune to aid the pair with the unconscious pilot.

"Look!" Will pointed to an American flag patch on the sleeve of the pilot's flight jacket. On the other sleeve was an embroidered United States Air Force logo. "They're from Earth!"

"From Earth!?" Dr. Smith cried. He leapt into action by reaching around the back of the pilot's neck to where the release latches were for the darkened helmet that concealed their face. "Give them some air, William, give them some air!" He bellowed before pulling the helmet away to reveal the face of a blonde woman. The unconscious pilot was bleeding profusely from the nose and had a sick pale hue to her flesh. Alarmed by the sight of blood, Dr. Smith's medical instincts kicked in and he began unfastening the flight jacket to get a better grip on the woman's neck to check for a pulse.

"Dr. Smith...is she.." Will trailed off with great terror in his voice. Suddenly the woman's eyes fluttered open and a froggy gasp emitted from her mouth. Startled, Dr. Smith and Will recoiled for a moment.

"What...what happened?" The woman croaked before falling into a coughing fit.

"Hush madame, try not to speak..." Dr. Smith purred while brushing hair matted with blood off of her face. "You've been in a accident."

"Accident?" She whispered between coughs, trying to focus her eyes on Dr. Smith as he gently stroked her face to keep her calm.

"Your ship crashed on our planet, ma'am. Dr. Smith and I pulled you from the wreckage." Will said leaning in to get a better look at the visitor of unfortunate circumstances. Her eyes darted to the face of Will Robinson and then back to Dr. Smith.

"You're...you're human..." She muttered growing more alarmed as the reality of her predicament was beginning to sink in.

"Yes, ma'am. We're from Earth." Will said. He mimicked Dr. Smith's attempts to keep her from panicking by taking her hand in his own and squeezing it.

"Earth...and you saved me..."She said more coherently as her eyes darted between the two.

"Yes madame, only the noblest of Earth men would attempt a dangerous feat as young William and I have. Dr. Zachary Smith at your service." Smith boasted with a large smile. In a flash, the woman's hands firmly grabbed the shoulders of Dr. Smith, who froze with the sudden quickness of her strength.

"My hero..." She uttered breathlessly before swiftly pulling Smith into her and planting a long kiss on his rather terrified face. When she released him he fell back on his seat with a hand on his chest. His eyes wide with shock from her bold gesture of gratitude.

Her own bloodied face contorted to match Dr. Smith's, having realized what she had just done, "Oh my stars! I am SO sorry!" Her brows arched with remorse before her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell limp once again.

"She fainted!" Will shouted

"I feel I may do the same, William!" Dr. Smith whimpered as he wiped the woman's smeared blood from his own face.

"Will! Will!" Penny's voice carried from over the dune joined by the voices of Maureen and Judy Robinson. Will jumped up and waved wildly to catch the attention of his mother and siblings.

"We're over here!" He cried.

Relieved to hear her son's voice, Maureen came running over the sand dune followed by her two daughters carrying first aid equipment. She stopped suddenly with of a gasp when she saw a rather terrified looking Dr. Smith crouching in the sand with a smudge of blood on his face.

"Dr. Smith!" Judy cried from behind her mother once she too laid eyes upon the cowering man.

"Never mind that!" Will impatiently waved them to the bottom of the dune where their unconscious visitor lie.

Maureen and Judy rushed to the side of the pilot, followed by Penny who marveled at the identity. "It's a lady! Is she alright?" She looked up to see the smudge of dried blood on Dr. Smith's face, "Dr. Smith! Are _you_ alright!?"

"I-I-I..." The old man stammered.

"She's stable but we need to get her back to camp for further examination," Maureen interrupted, taking charge as she often had to in the face of physical adversity. Mrs. Robinson tossed the collapsible gurney pack into Dr. Smith's chest. Her way of expressing that she needed him to snap out of his stupor and act like the medical professional he claimed to be. Polite coddling was not on her agenda when it came to true medical emergencies. For once Dr. Smith wasted no time in obliging and rolled out the pack without protest. "Judy, radio your father and Major West. Dr. Smith, help me lift her onto the gurney."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Professor John Robinson was a sight for sore eyes, rumbled and beat from a long day. He had one foot propped up on the picnic table while dabbing at his neck with a damp cloth. The three Robinson children all excitedly spoke over one another about the mysterious visitor.

"Did she say anything to you, son?" He asked Will.

"Nothing much, sir. She seemed pretty delirious from the crash," Will responded.

Major Don West had been leaning against the table too with his arms crossed. "Well I would certainly hope so," he smirked. "Planting one on Smith like that." Professor Robinson smirked too, forgetting his manners from exhaustion.

"Daddy, Don...be serious!" Judy scolded with a tinge of disappointment in her voice. Maureen walked down the ramp and joined the group, looking just as tired as the men.

"Any news, dear?" John asked his wife.

"Only scrapes and bruises, thankfully. The patient is dangerously dehydrated as well but resting comfortably. Dr. Smith and the Robot are monitoring her for the night."

"Mom, what about dinner?" Penny asked.

"Oh! I completely forgot with all of the excitement around here!" Maureen gasped.

"Mother, you rest. I'll make some sandwiches for everyone." Judy volunteered and hurried into the Jupiter 2.

"I'll help!" Penny chimed in and bounced after her big sister.

"Mrs. Robinson, Will tells us that our guest was wearing an air force jacket. Do you really think she's from Earth?" Major West inquired.

"I have no reason to believe otherwise. Her jacket had a...captain pin, I think it was." She responded.

Don smiled to himself, silently relieved to not be outranked again. It was bad enough that Smith was a Colonel."What do you think, John?" West asked.

Professor Robinson let out a long sigh, "I'm too tired to figure anything. After Judy and Penny finish the sandwiches, I suggest we all get a good night's rest and start fresh in the morning." He put a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Good idea." She said relieved.

* * *

The crew had retired for the night yet Dr. Smith was burning the Midnight oil monitoring his valuable patient. He had positioned the unconscious woman on her side as he ran a stethoscope up her back, listening for any distressed respiration. "No flail chest, thank heavens." He said to the Robot who was nearby recording Smith's observations. "I wouldn't have the means to treat it." He concluded. The texture of the patient's back caught his attention. His brow furrowed inquisitively as he pushed her clothing up for a closer look. A map of deep running scars was unveiled across the shoulder blades. Long since healed, Smith ran his fingers along them. "Curious..." He muttered under his breath.

"DID YOU FIND SOMETHING, DR. SMITH?" The Robot inquired.

"Hmm? Oh, no. Nothing, nothing..." He responded. His interest was certainly peaked about the marred flesh but his job was to treat current injuries for the Earthling. Not what has already healed.

A monitoring device within the Robot's system began to beep, "THE SALINE BAG IS EMPTY, DR. SMITH."

"Ah, many thanks my mechanical friend." He responded before flipping a switch on the Robot's chest panel. Smith pulled the IV from the patient's arm and taped a piece of sterilized cotton over the lesion. "That ought to do it. Brain function is normal, fluid levels are finally balanced..."

"Dr. Smith?" A soft voice called from the doorway.

"William?" Dr. Smith spun around. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"You never joined us for dinner. I was worried so I brought you something to eat." Will said presenting the Doctor with a tray holding a sandwich and glass of milk.

Dr. Smith smiled, grateful yet tired. "What a thoughtful young man you are." He said accepting the meal and sitting down. Will shrugged with modesty before asking about the patient's progress. "I believe the worst is over, my dear boy. Perhaps severe eccymosis will linger..."

"That sounds serious!" Will exclaimed.

"Mere bruising," Smith assured him. "Now run along to bed, my boy. Thank you for the provisions..." He stood up to escort Will out of sick bay. "But you need your rest..." He shut the door behind the lad and slumped back into his chair. "Just as I need mine." He muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing deeply.

* * *

"Sir...Sir? Pardon me, Sir?" A meek voiced echoed through the Doctor's dreams. Smith was still slumped in his chair from the previous night. Legs sprawled and arms crossed as he snored heavily into his own chest.

The voice became more impatient and a hand reached out to grasp his shoulder. "Sir!"

Smith snapped awake and shouted, "I'm innocent!" His limbs flailed as he leapt from his chair kicking it across the room and knocking over the untouched tray of food. Once his eyes focused he beheld his terrified patient cowering at a distance with arms raised defensively. They stared one another down, both looking like terrified rabbits. Finally Smith spoke up, "Madame, you gave me quite the shock to the nervous system! You should never creep up on a slumbering man of my age!" The woman said nothing, nor did she move. "Where are my manners? I must apologize, madame. I am not myself from lack of rest and sustenance. Doctor Zachary Smith, at your service!" He extended his hand and brandished his infamous oily smile. The woman slowly uncurled from her defensive position, but never took her eyes off of him. "Yes, well...I am delighted to see you up and moving about. You were in rough shape after...yesterday's events..." He nervously ran his extended hand through his hair and looked down at the floor, unsure of what to say next.

The woman sighed and grabbed her forehead with one hand as if she had just recalled everything that had transpired the day before. She smirked and finally spoke, "I'm sorry...everything is still kind of fuzzy... Dr. Smith is it? I am Doctor Venus Coagula." She extended her arm for a proper handshake and smiled. Smith returned the pleasantries and gestured to the examination table she had slept on the previous night.

"If you don't mind, I would like to take a quick look at your vitals?"

"Certainly," she obliged, slowly easing herself on the table and wincing a bit.

"I can't help but notice you're protecting your left side, are you experiencing pain?" Smith asked. She nodded. "Do you mind if I take a look?" Dr. Coagula lifted her clothing to reveal a large bruise blossoming on the left side of her rib cage. "Just as I suspected, my dear. The good news is no broken ribs but you'll be feeling the impact for a short while, Dr. Coagula." Smith said as he gently felt along the purple flesh, checking for swelling. She goose pimpled at his cold fingertips.

"Please..." She said softly, looking up into his eyes. "Call me Venus."

Dr. Smith smiled.

* * *

"How did you sleep last night, dear?" Maureen asked her husband while pouring another cup of coffee.

"Short and sweet!" He replied with a handsome smile.

Major West nodded in gratitude as Maureen poured him a fresh cup as well. "Has anyone seen Smith?" He asked.

"I took him something to eat last night but he never came out of sick bay." Will piped up, trying not to talk with food in his mouth.

"No doubt going to great lengths to shirk responsibilities as usual." West grumbled.

"Hold your tongue, Major!" Dr. Smith boomed from behind.

West and the Robinsons turned to see an unkempt looking Dr. Smith standing at the top of the ramp supporting the bruised patient in an upright position. She looked more disordered than he did and held her side with one arm while the other was draped around his neck. Slowly Dr. Smith helped her down the ramp, limping along.

"It is my pleasure to introduce you to Doctor Venus Coagula!" Smith beamed as proud as a peacock.

Venus smiled coyly, slightly embarrassed by the fuss Dr. Smith was making. "Good morning," she said softly.

"Good morning, Dr. Coagula. I'm Professor John Robinson and this is my wife Doctor Maureen Robinson. These are our children, Judy, Penny, and Will. And this is my pilot, Major Don West."

"Welcome, Dr. Coagula. Won't you join us for breakfast?" Maureen warmly offered.

"I'd be delighted. Thank you, all of you, for your hospitality." Venus beamed. She looked at Dr. Smith and nodded for assistance in sitting with the family at the table. Gently Smith lowered her to sit and took a seat directly next to her.

"How are you feeling, Dr. Coagula?" Judy asked sweetly.

She made a face of discomfort as she met her seat. "Like about 5 miles of bad road, but grateful to be alive. It's a pleasure to meet all of you and I cannot express enough thanks for rescuing me."

"Is it true you're in the Air Force, Ma'am?" Will gushed.

"Yeah! Are you really from Earth too?" Penny followed her brother's curiosity.

"Children, remember your manners. Don't bombard our guest all at once." Maureen half jokingly scolded.

Venus laughed, "It's alright, Mrs. Robinson. Yes I was born on Earth and yes, I was in the Air Force!" She answered cheerfully. "I was Captain Venus Coagula before dedicating my life to science and becoming a doctor of histopathology."

"Quite the fascinating field!" Dr. Smith chimed in.

Major West rolled his eyes at Smith's obvious brown nosing, "If you don't mind me asking, _Captain_ , how did you come by crashing an alien escape pod on to this planet?"

Venus narrowed her eyes at Major West. She was not charmed by his military ranking nor his accusatory tone of voice. "Well, Major West, it is certainly not the most pleasant of circumstances. Therefore I would prefer to spare the children all the gory details and present my origins at a better suited time with a little more **tact**." She replied dryly with an evil wink that made him uneasy. Don lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Uh yeah, I suppose that would be best. I apologize, Dr. Coagula," he lamented.

A rather snide grin spread across Smith's face. _Oh I like her!_ He thought to himself.

"That's quite alright, Major West." She said with a cold smirk.

The Jupiter 2 colonists and their guest shared breakfast and conversation, becoming better acquainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few days had passed and the Robinsons were growing more comfortable with their guest. Dr. Coagula was getting around a bit better with minimal assistance and looking less tousled. Judy and Penny had synthesized new clothes and hairstyle for Venus so she wouldn't be condemned to her bloodstained attire. She now donned a charcoal gray, long sleeve tunic with a horizontal neckline. Black leggings and combat boots. Her hair was no longer matted and unkempt, but a wavy dishwater bob with wisps of grey at the temples.

The sun was starting to sink beyond the horizon and color drained from the sky. Maureen and Judy were going over the analysis results of foraged specimens with John and Don. Dr. Smith and Dr. Coagula were seated at a card table with Will and Penny, engaged in a game of Crazy Eights.

"Spades!" Will proudly declared, flicking an 8 into the center pile of cards.

"You little Dickens!" Venus cried with a smile, causing an eruption of laughter from the children. The Robot had been looming over Dr. Smith's shoulder, occasionally pointing a claw to the hand he was dealt.

"Buzz off, Boobie!" He snapped with a dismissive wave.

"BUT DR. SMITH-" The Robot would protest.

"I beg your pardon! A man of my refinement certainly knows the rules of Crazy Eights, you calamitous contraption!" Smith rebuffed.

"Hearts!" Penny said with a mischievous smile, playing another 8 card.

"Oh fiddly fie!" Dr. Smith grumbled, inciting another eruption of laughter. Robot included.

Maureen glanced over at their card game and smiled. She nudged her husband and gestured over to the four of them laughing.

"She sure is good with the children." Judy said softly.

"And with Smith!" Don added with a playful wink.

"Oh, Don..." Judy teased, patting him on the arm.

Professor Robinson chuckled, "He's right, you know? Dr. Smith has been acting a bit differently since Dr. Coagula arrived."

"How so?" Maureen asked.

"Well, for one, he hasn't been putting up much of a fight when it comes to chores."

"If she sticks around, before long Smith will be skipping to work!" Major West chortled.

"Just goes to show you the power of a woman's touch." Maureen joked before standing up to call her children to bed. Will and Penny obeyed, hugging their parents goodnight before heading for their cabins.

"Dr. Smith, Dr. Coagula!" John Robinson called over to the pair, "Why don't you join us?"

Dr. Smith stooped to help Dr. Coagula to her feet before seating themselves next to Don and Judy.

"Let me pour you both a cup of tea," Maureen insisted.

"That would be lovely, Mrs. Robinson," Dr. Smith said.

"Yes, thank you," Venus added.

"Dr. Coagula, Major West and I were talking today and we wondered if you were feeling well enough to join us on a recovery jaunt to the crash sight, tomorrow?"

"I reckon I would be up for that, sure. Do either of you gentlemen have anything in particular you're hoping to find out there?" She asked, sensing there was something not being said.

Professor Robinson and Major West looked at one another for a moment. "Well...we could cannibalize parts or we could attempt a repair. It all depends on the condition of the craft and also...your intentions." John glanced at Dr. Smith who was holding his breath in anticipation of her response.

"My intentions..." Venus repeated flatly.

"Were you planning on returning to Earth?" Major West asked.

Venus put her head down and smirked, "Earth. Honestly...I never imagined seeing it again."

"But don't you want to go home, Dr. Coagula? Don't you want to see your loved ones again?" Judy asked, puzzled by her indifference.

"There is no one waiting for me, Judy. I never married, I have no family. My life on Earth was dedicated to my career. My life beyond was ...dedicated to survival." She replied in somber tones.

A hush fell over the table. Dr. Smith grabbed Dr. Coagula's hand and gave it a squeeze. She sighed deeply, "Perhaps the time has come to tell you where exactly I fell from..."

Mrs. Robinson poured a cup of tea for Smith and Coagula before seating herself, all eyes on Venus.

"I joined the Air Force when I was a little younger than Judy. I had no prior direction as a juvenile delinquent and my choices were military or jail. It taught me discipline and gave me a sense of purpose. I worked my way up the rank to 'Captain Coagula'..." She comically saluted. "And then I made the decision to put myself through medical school. I earned my doctorate and became a histopathologist. In my early 30s the United States Government contracted me to participate in Project Virchow. We were to study the effects zero gravity had on disease causing microbes, in the event the common cold became a super bug and wiped out an entire space colony. Or worse, somehow returned to Earth and incited a pandemic."

"Project Virchow...that rings a bell. I remember reading about the experiment in the paper," the Professor commented.

"Oh yes, Project Virchow was highly publicized."

"But that was nearly...20 years ago! Judy was still a baby when Project Virchow was deployed," Mrs. Robinson added.

Venus sighed, "Twenty years, yeah. That sounds about right." She took a sip of her tea before continuing. "I went through training, prepared myself physically and mentally for space travel. Then the big day arrived and we blasted off. But the one thing that mission control didn't anticipate to ensure our success was astronomical weather...or rather astro-pollution. Just outside of Earth's gravitational pull, our ship was bombarded with a large mass of free floating 'space junk'. It destroyed our engines and communication devices. We careened out of control into the endless void of space. This is where I thought it was all going to end, a skeleton crew floating through the universe for eternity."

Dr. Coagula's eyes glazed over and her voice became lower, "But I was wrong. We were a blip on someone's radar with no defenses. Variable sitting ducks. An enormous ship of Kandarian aliens had been tracking our every move for weeks before they hijacked our tin can. Crew members that resisted were slaughtered instantly, the rest of us were taken prisoner and held in cramped cells with many other species. It was an enormous prison of intergalactic misery upon the Kandarian vessel. All they cared about was conquering as many civilizations as possible. So they tortured us for information on Earth to implement a full scale invasion. But they had never encountered humans before and we were weak. The remaining crew died from torture with the exception of our ship's pilot and myself. They thought they could preserve us with their medical technology. It was like a body scanning machine that would regenerate their wounded. The pilot went first, they strapped him in and he was incinerated before my eyes in a matter of seconds. They adjusted some of the controls and strapped me in, I prayed for death. But instead the experiment worked. I lived. My enslavement and torture lasted for...years. Time lost all meaning, I wasn't physically aging and when my abrasions and lacerations became too deep or too infected, they would just strap me back in their machine. Each time I prayed for death and each time I would heal and the pain would begin again. I never cracked though, I never betrayed the people of Earth.

One day, I was woken up in my cell by a humanoid looking alien who called himself, Nomi. He told me the prisoners had revolted and the Kandarians were being overthrown so he granted me my freedom. Beyond my holding cell was chaos and destruction. Many were dead and all I could do was run. I stumbled upon an escape pod and bungled my way through figuring out how to fly it. I have no idea how many others, if any, managed to escape...but the Kandarians were blown out of the sky. I floated along for awhile, no idea how to get back to Earth or anywhere else for that matter. No food, no water...just solitude and stars. The next thing I knew, I was here with all of you."

Dr. Coagula paused to take a deep breath. "So you ask me of my intentions, Professor...the truth is I am grateful to know peace once again. To know good company." She chuckled with a few tears streaming down her face. "I'm just happy to be here."

Dr. Smith put his arm around her shoulders and she folded her hands upon the table, looking into John Robinson's eyes. The professor stood up and placed his hand upon hers, "I think I can speak for everyone when I say you're welcome to stay here with us for as long as you wish, Dr. Coagula."

Venus smiled and nodded, unable to speak another word.

* * *

Smith and Coagula were the only ones left awake in the camp, sitting silent, lost in thought and gazing at the night sky.

Dr. Smith had been searching for the right words for sometime. On one hand, he desperately wanted to return to Earth and resume a normal life, if such a thing was even possible. On the other hand, the magnetic force he felt between Dr. Coagula and himself gave him an incredible peace he had never known before. Something he knew he was unable to go on without from this day forward. _What was this feeling?_ Venus had trusted him from the moment she fell from the sky and in a few days time found comfort within him more so than any of the others. The warmth and patience she radiated brought him great comfort as well. _Love? Is that what this is?_ Zachary Smith had always regarded himself as too evolved for such banal emotions, but now he didn't know what to think.

"Dr. Smith, I believe I shall retire for the night, conversations have exhausted me. As always, thank you for everything. Your assistance never goes unappreciated." She slowly hoisted herself up to retire to her makeshift quarters in sick bay.

"Venus, wait!" Dr. Smith cried in such a manner that it startled her.

"What's wrong?" She asked slightly alarmed.

"Dr. Coagula, I know we have only known one another for a short time...and I mean no disrespect to a brilliant lady such as yourself...so I truly hope you don't find it too gauche of me and utterly despicable..." He rambled apologetically. Venus smiled, starting to realize where this nervous rant was headed. "Would you, would you...be so inclined to do me the honor...of accompanying me to my personal cabin?" He winced.

"I'd be delighted." She answered.

"You-you-you what?" He stammered in shock.

"I'd be delighted. But I _am_ tired and I must give fair warning, I am a bit of a blanket hog." She said with a wink.

Dr. Smith gulped nervously, he was certainly not expecting her to agree to something so forward so suddenly. "Oh Venus..." He sighed, unsure of what to do next.

"Yes, Dr. Smith?"

He embraced her in one swift motion and passionately kissed her until she was breathless. "Call me Zachary," he purred.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Major West steered the Chariot through rocky terrain, passengers bouncing along. Dr. Coagula and Judy Robinson were stretched in the back seat with the Professor riding shotgun.

"Thanks for riding along, Judy. I can't recall a thing about the crash location." Venus said, leaning back with her arms behind her head.

"My pleasure," Judy said sweetly. "It'll be nice to get away from the hydroponic garden for a change." She leaned into the front seat and pointed. "Just beyond those boulders, Don."

Venus yawned long and loud before excusing herself. "Sorry to drag you out here, Venus, you look exhausted." Professor Robinson remarked over the hum of the Chariot's engine.

"No trouble, Professor." She said, yawning again.

"Did you not sleep well, Dr. Coagula?" Judy asked with concern.

Venus closed her eyes and smiled slyly, " Not really, dear."

* * *

An eerie cry echoed across the Robinsons' camp, startling Maureen and her children out in the garden. Will and Penny looked at each other with confused expressions.

 _"Ooooooh ooooohhhh..."_

"What on Earth is that sound?" Maureen asked rhetorically.

Penny scrunched her nose up, "It sounds like a sick cat!"

 _"Ooooh ohhh hey Venusssss, oh Venus..."_

"Well, there are no cats out here." Mrs. Robinson replied, looking around to find the source.

"It kind of sounds like singing?" Will said with a furrowed brow.

 _"Venusss, goddess of love that you are..."_

Will pointed at the Jupiter 2 before he and Penny dashed inside. Maureen and the Robot were not far behind them.

 _"Surely the things I ask can't be too great a task! Oh! Oh!"_

The children followed the disembodied voice which grew louder on the lower deck.

"I WOULD NOT CALL THAT SINGING, WILL ROBINSON" The Robot boomed from behind them all. Maureen turned around to wave him silent so they could figure out where it was coming from.

 _"Venus, if you do...I promise that I always will be true...oh do do do do!"_

Will and Penny put their ears to the door of Dr. Smith's cabin. "I think it's Dr. Smith," Will whispered.

 _"Oh Venusssss, hey Venussss..."_

Penny's eyes grew wide and she looked at her brother, "Is he saying 'Venus'?"

"I hope he's saying 'Venus'..." Will muttered. The two of them covered their mouths to hold back a fit of laughter.

Maureen gave her children a look, " It's a Frankie Avalon Song, now shush!" She gestured them to disperse.

"But mom, _what_ is he doing?" Penny asked near tears from silent laughter.

"He's shaving, dear. Now come on, away, away!" She whispered to her children and the Robot. When a man sings like that in the morning it can only mean one thing. She had to bite her lip to not chuckle herself. Will and Penny ran with hands clamped over their mouths until they had made it out of the ship to laugh themselves to tears.

* * *

Metal fragments of an airship reflected sunlight across the dunes, a shining trail that lead to the barren wreckage of the Kandarian escape pod. Major West pulled the Chariot to a halt and the passengers dispersed to pick over fragments. Coagula hiked up the mound where the ship had met it's end. Eyes traced the scuffle of footprints in the sand left by the two brave Earthlings that had pulled her from her metal casket to safety.

Judy stepped behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?" Venus turned and gave her a smile. Patting her hand before moving forward to get a look inside the pod. Major West followed and climbed into the pilot's chair of the craft.

"This sure is some way-out technology. Nothing I've ever encountered before," He said slightly befuddled.

"I think this was the fuel gauge," Venus pointed. "It fell into the red right about the time everything went tits up." Don's head snapped to shoot her a look for the unbecoming language. She smiled, "As I said before, I was a rotten kid before Uncle Sam got a hold of me." Don returned the smile but said nothing as he continued to fiddle with dead switches on the steering panel. Dr. Coagula could be a tad condescending at times, specifically to him, but she was still relatable.

Professor Robinson walked around the ship's exterior, taking mental notes of the structure damage. Judy scoured the debris, their reflections becoming blinding in the sun. Something in particular caught her eye, sticking out of the sand. She reached to pick up a white metal device kind of shaped like a gun. It had a screen that was powered off and a single red button on the handle instead of a trigger. A set of oddly shaped prints were left in the sand where she had pulled it up. Examining the prints they looked like large frog flippers, but a wind picked up and sand blasted most of them away in an instant. "Daddy!" She called to her father. "Look what I found, what is this?" She showed the gun-like object to Professor Robinson who looked it over with confusion etched in his brow.

"I've never seen anything like this before." He muttered before calling out to Dr. Coagula. She slid down the dune to take a better look.

"Huh. I don't recall anything like this in the pod. It must have flown off the exterior?" She guessed with a shrug. Suddenly another scathing wind picked up. Whipping sand painfully against any exposed skin.

"Let's head back to camp," Professor Robinson directed. "This wind storm is going to get worse before it gets better." He helped his daughter cover her face as they headed for the Chariot. Venus waved over to Don, still in the pod.

"Come on, Major West!" She shouted. Don came running down the hill, shielding his eyes from sandy gusts. They both jogged against the wind to take shelter in the Chariot. "Alright, now!" She said enthusiastically. "Show me how to drive this thing, West. I've been itching to take it for a spin!" Major West chuckled and let her climb in the driver's seat. The Chariot lurched into motion and tore across the plains back towards camp.

* * *

Not too far away a pair of eyes watched the humans depart before speaking into a radio on it's person. "It's a Kandarian pod, alright. But it's attracted the attention of some other lifeforms on this planet."

*What kind of lifeforms?* The voice on the other end of the line asked.

"Honestly, I don't know what they are."


	5. Chapter 5

Mrs. Robinson and her youngest 2 children were setting the table for lunch when the Chariot blew into camp like a bat out of hell. It jerked to a halt with its passengers looking uneasy, yet relieved to no longer be in motion.

"Hot damn, this thing can move!" Venus cried joyously.

"Oh, Venus! Dearest?" Dr. Smith called in a slight falsetto tone as he came running out of the Jupiter 2. He helped the object of his affection out of the driver's seat, all the while gushing, "How was your excursion, my beloved? How are you feeling?"

"I'm deliriously tired," she replied with a smile, looping her arm around his.

"Oh! _I bet you are_!" He giggled and playfully pinched her elbow. Professor Robinson and Judy looked at one another with pained expressions. Maureen, just out of sight, began waving and shaking her head at them. Silently mouthing the words 'don't ask'. John and Judy nodded understandingly and did their best to keep from laughing.

Major West bounced around the other side of the Chariot, "Where did you learn how to drive like that, Venus?" Before she could respond, Dr. Smith interjected.

"I beg your pardon, sir!" He said puffing his chest out. "You will address the lady as Doctor Coagula!"

Don's demeanor quickly changed from friendly to hostile, "What's gotten into you, Smith?!"

"I will not stand for a lunk-headed roustabout insulting my lady's honor!" He bellowed.

"Why you snake-!" Don lurched forward but Venus jumped between the two men.

"Hold it! Hold it!"

Judy ran to Don's side and grabbed his shoulder. He hesitated for a moment but regained composure. Smith, on the other hand, did not relent. He spewed forth a stream of wordy insults that were typically reserved for the Robot. Venus put her hands on Smith's chest and slowly backed him away from Don.

"I know your game, Major! I know about your reputation on the Air Force base! It won't work-"

Venus put her hand over his mouth and pushed him away from camp. West wrenched out of Judy's grip and stormed off into the Jupiter 2 with her right on his heels.

"What is going on around here?!" The Professor shouted. Maureen lovingly put a hand on her husband's shoulder to calm him.

"I think Dr. Smith is experiencing some powerful emotions and has yet to get a handle on them."

* * *

"Oh my stars, Zachary! I'm old enough to be his mother!"

Venus was trying not to shout though clearly frustrated. In spite of the brash display Dr. Smith had just performed, she well knew he was a tad thin-skinned and she didn't want to upset him further.

"That uncouth Casanova was attempting to sway you with his charms! Do you know the disgusting moniker he was so proud of on the air base? ' _Wild West_ '!" He paused to wretch, "I for one will not stand for it, no!"

Venus swiftly cupped his face in her hands and kissed the good doctor quiet. The rampaging Smith was now silent and left with a rather goofy smile.

"Believe me when I say that you have nothing to worry about."

Smith dreamily nodded, "Mm hmm..."

"And in spite of Major West's past, I trust he loves Judy and will do right by her. Everyone deserves a second chance."

He couldn't disagree with that, in fact he wondered if and when the time would come for him to confess his own sins to Venus.

* * *

"Can I see, Dad?" Will eagerly asked.

"Aright son, but be careful." John Robinson handed the white metal device to his boy. "Judy found it in the debris and Venus doesn't recognize it."

"Do you think the Robot could analyze it?" Maureen asked.

"Worth a shot..."

"I'll take it to him!" Will offered, running out the door and nearly colliding with Major West. "Sorry, Don!" He called out.

"Don, are you alright?" Maureen asking in her comforting tone.

He took a deep breath, "Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry I lost my temper...it's just..." West looked at John and Maureen with a frustrated grimace. "What do you suppose was stuck in his craw, this time?"

"Doctor Coagula, Don..." Judy answered as she walked through the door. "He looks at her the same way you look at me."

"I'll tell you one thing," John started, "I expected to go through this with Will a few years from now before a man of Dr. Smith's age." A resounding snicker filled the room.

"Dad!" Will called from the upper deck. The Robinsons and Major West joined Will as he finished up analyzing the found object. "Go ahead, Robot. Tell them what you just told me."

"ITEM COMPOSED OF THERMOPLASTICS AND UNKNOWN ALLOYS-"

"Not that, the other part!" Will insisted.

"ALIEN DEVICE CAPABLE OF NEGATIVELY CHARGING ELECTROMAGNETIC WAVES, CREATING A STABLE TRAVERSABLE TUNNEL."

"Well what does all of that mean?" Judy asked.

"An Einstein-Rosen Bridge, only it's not a theoretical concept..." Professor Robinson said. "Judy, you found a portal gun of some sort."

"A portal gun...wowee!" Will exclaimed. "Like right out of the comics...I bet I can get it to work, Dad! Can I try?"

"No son, this kind of alien technology shouldn't be monkeyed with. There's no telling what it's capable of."

* * *

John, Major West, and Venus all conferred on the upper deck while the rest of the crew became indisposed for the night.

"After breakfast we'll head back to the crash site, I think we can utilize some of the interior switch boards to repair the weather machine." The Professor instructed.

"It might be worth dismantling some of the panel on the outside," Don added.

A tired looking Dr. Smith poked his head into the room from the ladder. "Venus, dear?" He asked softly before climbing up the rest of the way.

"Good of you to join us, Doctor!" The Professor suspiciously beamed. "We were just going over tomorrow's plans. After breakfast I expect to see you on the Chariot ready for a long day of hard work."

"Of course, Professor." Smith answered with a stoic expression.

"Pardon me..." Major West mumbled while trying to duck out of the room.

"Hold on, Major West. I think you and Dr. Smith have some things to discuss. I expect my crew to be able to put petty squabbles behind them and cooperate. Do I make myself clear?" Professor Robinson asked sternly. Dr. Smith let out an exasperated sigh and nodded in unison with Major West.

"So don't let us keep you!" Venus said cheerfully. She gave Smith a peck on the cheek and whispered, "I'll leave a light on." He gave her a weak smile as she stepped onto the lift with the Professor to retire to their cabins.

Smith sighed again, "Major..." Don put his hands in his pockets and uncomfortably looked at his shoes, shifting in place.

"Doctor Coagula assured me that you meant no disrespect to her or to Miss Judith...I have no reason not to trust her. So I hereby extend a formal apology for my most dreadful outburst, this afternoon." West said nothing, intending to make this as uncomfortable as possible for the old man. Smith was growing flustered with his silence. "Major...surely you can understand...from one warm-blooded man to another...the drive to honor and protect something to rare as the love of a good woman?"

West smiled and nodded, "Yes. Yes I can, Dr. Smith. Let's call it water under the bridge and get some rest." He extended his arm to the good doctor. "Truce?"

"Truce." Smith shook his hand and flashed a relieved smile.

"No offense, Dr. Smith...but for the life of me, I can't figure out _what_ she sees in you."

"That's funny, Major. I often find myself wondering the same thing about Miss Judith." He climbed into the lift and hit the down button. "No offense."


	6. Chapter 6

Professor Robinson had backed the Chariot closer to the wrecked Kandarian pod and stepped out with a tool chest. Don and Venus had already begun dismantling consoles from the interior and passed them to Smith to carry them to the Chariot. A peripheral pair of eyes watched the four figures haul parts away, from its perch up the hill. A squat amphibious figure with leathery purple flesh, somewhat resembling bullfrogs on Earth, reached for a radio on it's utility belt.

"I've got some bad news, sir. The other lifeforms have returned and they're stripping out the Kandarian pod." The radio squelched before the voice on the other end angrily responded with alien expletives.

*It's bad enough zat it's damaged but incomplete?! I'll make next to nofing on ze return!*

"Ah, there is...another problem, sir..."

*Oh what now?!*

"My portal gun is missing, I've dropped it somewhere and have no way back, sir. I, uh, need your assistance, I apologize..."

A high-pitched howl emitted from the radio followed by more alien expletives.

*Zis is coming out of your paycheck, Fatumsh!*

The air became electric with a low static hum that rang in the frog-like creature's eustachian tubes. In a quick flash of blinding light, a humanoid appeared, six feet tall with a silvery pallor. His face pointed into sneering black lips and short black hair twisted into devil horns. He wore a shiny geometric uniform with wide pointing shoulders and a transparent collar that came up to his ears.

"Thank you for coming, sir. I cannot apologize enough for my clumsiness," the Frog lamented.

The Humanoid rolled his black eyes, "Spare me your groveling, Fatumsh! I only came to see ze state of ze pod, I would just as well leave you stranded by your own stupidity! Where is ze pod?"

"Just over the ridge, sir," he pointed. Down below Fatumsh's camp site, the Humanoid could see the Kandarian pod being disassembled by the four figures. He squeezed his fists tightly and stamped his feet before emitting an operatic shriek that echoed through the canyon.

Alarmed, Dr. Smith's attention snapped away from his task of lugging junk. "Good heavens, what was that?!" He cried. The Professor and Major West also stopped dead in their tracks and Venus poked her head out from the pod.

"I don't think we should stick around to find out, "John said. "Lets finish up this last load and head back to camp."

Up high and out of view, the Humanoid continued his tantrum with a string of alien expletives and madly stomping about while the froggy Fatumsh cowered.

"It's been completely destroyed! It's worfless now!" He fumed. "I should have had you just kill ze damn zings yesterday!"

"Sir, they're leaving!" Fatumsh pointed out.

"Follow zem, I'm getting my money back for zis injustice one way or anofer!" He snarled.

* * *

The crew had already forgotten about the eerie howls at the crash site and were unloading the equipment they had scavenged.

"Come along, lads! The sooner we finish, the sooner we can enjoy a hot lunch!" Smith encouraged with youthful vigor.

"Where is all of this pep coming from?" West softly asked the Professor, struggling with a heavy piece of paneling.

John helped him support the weight, "You should be thankful he does have quite a bit of zip today..."

"AHEM," Venus loudly cleared her throat from up high on the roof of the Chariot. John and Don looked up sheepishly, embarrassed that she had heard them. Venus had one eyebrow raised and a smug grin as she handed down another piece of scrap to them.

Don's face suddenly twisted in disgust. "Oh God!" He shouted, which incited a round of laughter from The Professor and Dr. Coagula.

Fatumsh wretched at the sight of them, hidden from view just outside of their camp.

"They sure are ugly!" He said.

"Forget ugly, zey're human!" The Humanoid gasped.

"Hu-man?" The little frog stuttered.

The pair of aliens continued to watch them labor over their scrapped parts, which made the Humanoid gnash his pointed teeth.

"Humans are a weaker species but zey are quite ze rarity in zis part of ze galaxy. I myself have interacted wif only a small handful. I bet one of zem will fetch a handsome price at ze Pink Monkey Bird!"

Fatumsh gasped, "Slave trade?"

"It is only fair! Zey ruined my chance at making anything on ze pod! Now zat Kandarians are extinct, collectors spare no expense to get zeir hands on original technology. But a live human might be worf twice as much!" He remarked, self assured. "Hmm...but which one?"

* * *

"Ow! Mother! Don't pull so hard!" Penny complained as Maureen was braiding her hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey!" She smoothed out the rumpled hair comfortingly and continued her conversation with Venus at the picnic table. The evening had turned leisurely at the Robinson camp. Will was engaged in a game of chess with Dr. Smith as Don and John discussed various ideas for their salvaged haul. Judy casually strolled through the hydroponic garden with the Robot, examining some of her floral specimens.

With the crew relaxing and no perceptible reason to turn on the force field, the haughty Humanoid and his froggy minion took advantage of lowered defenses.

"On your flippers, Fatumsh!" He hissed through clenched teeth, withdrawing a pistol from his belt. "I want...zat one!" The nose of his pistol pointed in the direction of the unsuspecting Judy Robinson.


	7. Chapter 7

The Robot had been at Judy Robinson's side in the hydroponic garden, recording information about her ornamental specimens as she dictated. Without warning his bubble began popping up and down. His metal torso jerked back and forth before he completely powered down without so much as a sound.

"Robot? Robot?" Judy called to him, thumping on the side of his chest plate to try and get a response. She put down her gardening sheers and began flipping switches, trying to reactivate the mechanical companion.

The Humanoid stepped out of the shadows with his pistol drawn. The evening sun glinted off of his uniform and caught Judy's attention. She shielded her vision from the glare but once her pupils had adjusted, terror had her in its grips. Standing before Judy was a silver and black menace, towering over her with a pistol. Chalky brow furrowed and teeth bared in a wicked grin.

"Resisting will only make it harder on you, " The Humanoid hissed, inching closer.

Judy's scream ripped through the camp and shook every inhabitant to the bone.

"Judy!" John Robinson gasped, sprinting to the hydroponic garden.

"Will, Penny—get inside!" Maureen shouted to her children and she followed her husband and Major West. Dr. Smith ran to the side of Venus to ensure her safety before the pair joined the rest in a panic.

"Hold it right zere!" The humanoid demanded, setting his sights on John Robinson who barreled into the garden. He and Major West both reached for their pistols in their holsters.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Fatumsh stepped out into plain view with a pistol trained on them.

"Nomi!" Venus gasped breathlessly, nearly crashing into Maureen as she caught up with the rest of the Jupiter 2 crew. The Humanoid robotically tilted his head to get a better look at the human that called his name. Soulless black eyes peeled wide.

"Oh my my! Business and pleasure!" Nomi squeaked. "Reunions are always a treat! Little human, I'm surprised you're still alive!" His eyes narrowed and his voice deepened, "Of course if I had known zat you and..." He flicked his wrist at the rest of the crew with a sneer. "...your kind-were going to destroy ze Kandarian pod, I might have zought twice about letting you out of ze cage!"

"Now see here!" Smith bellowed stepping forward. "Who do you think you are coming into our camp, threatening my family, and speaking with anything but the upmost respect to my lady?!" Venus pulled on Smith's arm, urging him to be silent. Nomi turned his pistol on Dr. Smith causing him to recoil.

"You filfy humans cost me a fortune!" He wretched angrily. "But I'm glad to see you're recouping your numbers..." He jaunted towards Judy, frozen in terror, and grabbed her roughly by her arm. "You won't miss one!"

Nomi swung his pistol on the Robinsons with Fatumsh doing the same at his side. He leaned his face uncomfortably close into Judy's and bared his jagged teeth in a terrifying smile, "You are going to make me twice as much as ze pod ever could."

Major West and John Robinson braced themselves, as to not make any quick movements and possibly get Judy injured or worse. Nomi slowly turned to the Robinsons revealing an even broader grin stretched across his nightmarish visage. He was deliberately antagonizing the humans now, gaining sick pleasure from their misery.

"Nomi! You granted me freedom, why can't you let Judy go?" Venus pleaded.

Nomi rolled his hollow eyes and smirked. "Joo-dee has a price, now. You want her? Buy her!" He said with falsetto inflection and pulled out his portal gun. A device matching the one found at the crash site.

"You monster! You're not taking her anywhere!" John shouted and lunged at Nomi. In a split second Fatumsh fired his pistol, hitting The Professor in the abdomen.

"John!" Maureen cried falling to her husband's aide. Judy screamed as a flash of light enveloped the three of them. Major West lurched forward to grab Judy but they had dematerialized in his fingertips. "No! Judy! Judy!" He cried, spinning around looking for anything that might bring her back again. Venus and Dr. Smith dropped to their knees at the Professor's side to tend to his injury.

* * *

Maureen sat outside of sickbay with her arms around her youngest children. Will was staring off into space while Penny buried her face in her mother's chest, softly sobbing. Her mind raced with hundreds of scenarios where things could have turned out differently. What could she have possibly done to prevent her eldest child from being abducted by intergalactic tyrants? To prevent the father of her children from being injured? What could be done to ensure the safety of her family? Times like this, where her heart sat in her throat, she wished she had never agreed to participate in colonizing space. Science be damned, at least she wouldn't have to worry nearly as much about the survival of The Robinsons.

"Mrs. Robinson?" Dr. Coagula called to her softly from the doorway. Maureen stood up and searched Venus' face for a glimmer of hope. "His injuries are serious but I believe he will completely recover with adequate rest. We had to give him a sedative, he kept trying to leave the examination table. You can see him now."

Maureen turned to her children and nodded before entering sick bay. Dr. Smith was taking John's blood pressure when she entered. "He's been asking for you, madame. I'll give you a moment alone and then send in the children," Smith said stoically before leaving the room. Maureen feigned a smile and nodded. She kneeled beside her husband, looking drugged and weak. He opened his eyes and caressed his wife's cheek.

"Judy?" He whispered.

"We're going to find her, John," she promised. "We will."

* * *

Major West had spent the better part of the last hour trying to get the Robot up and running again. After much toiling and a few swears muttered under his breath, a final flip of the switch powered the cybernetic companion on.

"Robot, run a diagnostic scan on residual energy waves." He instructed.

"RESIDUAL NEGATIVELY CHARGED PARTICLES DETECTED. ELECTROMAGNETIC IMPRINT OF CLOSED WORMHOLE."

"Do you know where they took Judy?" He eagerly pressed.

"JUDY ROBINSON IS IN THE 6TH DIMENSION. INTERGALACTIC TRADING POST FOR MULTI-DIMENSIONAL ENTITIES."

Venus joined Don's interrogation of the Robot's sensors.

"Any information, Major West?" She asked.

"He said they took Judy to a trading post." Don answered even more lost than before.

"Robot, can you lock in on the frequencies of this trading post?" Venus asked.

"...AFFIRMATIVE."

"Hey, what about that portal gun found at the crash site? Do you think we can link it to the frequency to get to where Judy is?" Venus asked Don.

"I don't think we have any choice but to try."

* * *

"But dearest-" Smith protested. Venus was pacing around their now shared cabin, strapping a pistol to her hip.

"I have to go, Zachary. I crashed into this planet, Nomi followed me and then he took Judy. Like it or not I'm the direct cause of this whole calamity. I owe it to the Robinsons to do my best in returning their child home safely. Besides, Major West can't do it alone."

"Then I'm going with you." Smith insisted.

"What? No, you can't-"

"I can and I will. I've lived a long life of insolent pride and loneliness. I've done terrible things and isolated myself from humanity. I was fortunate enough to be accepted by The Robinsons, in spite of all of this. Somehow lighting struck twice and the Universe dropped you in my path. I'm not about to lose my family or the love of my life." Smith boomed most seriously with his chin held high in confidence. Venus smiled with tears forming in her eyes. She grabbed Dr. Smith by the waste and pulled him in close. He was caught off guard and swatted at her roaming hands. "Oh Venus! Now?! This is hardly the—oh.." He mewled.

Dr. Coagula was strapping a holster around Zachary's waste, she gave him a smirk in response to his mistaken assumption. "Later..." She whispered before embracing him tightly.

* * *

"Mrs. Robinson, I absolutely forbid it!" Major West shouted.

"Now you listen to me, Major West!" Maureen snapped back at him while fastening a gun holster around her frame. "That's my husband lying injured in sick bay and my daughter on some alien slave market. Too many times I've been instructed to stay in the ship and tend to my dreary domestic tasks while my family is continuously having their lives put on the line in this cruel Universe. I want Judy home just as safe and sound as you do but I also want revenge! And by God—I intend to get it!" She pulled her pistol on Major West, "Don't stand in my way."

Major West took a step back and nodded with his hands up

"Alright, Maureen. Let's go." West said softly.


	8. Chapter 8

Will Robinson was growing up too fast. He himself often thought this every time peril fraught adventure knocked on his door from the depths of outer space. Before, he had just been a regular boy, swimming and playing ball like most children his age. But now here he was tinkering with alien technology to teleport his make-shift family into another dimension to rescue his sister kidnapped by intergalactic hustlers. Sometimes the floating detachment from reality was too much as his life mirrored the science fiction plots in his comic books.

"Since I'm older, I'll be in charge," Penny said bumptiously.

"Ha, that's a laugh." Will responded dryly.

"No, your father is still in charge. You will do as he says and stay on the ship at all times. The Robot will assist you with anything you might need," Maureen instructed her two children. She knelt down on one knee and gave Penny a strong hug. "Everything will be alright and we'll return in one piece with Judy. I promise."

"How's the portal gun coming along, Will?" Major West asked.

"Almost..."

"How exactly are we supposed to know where to find Judith?" Dr. Smith asked no one in particular.

"Some sort of intergalactic trade market...who knows what or who we'll run into." Don asserted.

"Alright! I think I got it!" Will excitedly declared. He ran to the Robot, hulking in the corner and ran a plug from his switch board to the portal gun. He held up the device to Dr. Coagula's eye level and pointed at various features, a quick crash course in inter-dimensional travel.

"And this will bring you back here. I set up blocks so you don't accidentally beam yourself somewhere silly and get even more lost."

"I swear, William..." Venus said, taking the portal gun into her hand. "You are one clever clover."

Will shrugged with modesty, as he often did.

"Fine job, William! Let it be known that none of this would be possible were it not for your brilliant young mind! No doubt molded by the genius elders in your immediate environment!" Dr. Smith congratulated the boy.

Maureen gave Will a long hug before standing up. "Alright, everyone ready to get 'teleported'?

The four adults stood outside of the Jupiter 2 and waved to Will and Penny peering out from the window. Major West held out the portal gun with one hand and grabbed Maureen's with the other. Taking a deep breath, Maureen adjusted her holster on her hip and then grabbed Venus' hand who was already gripping Dr. Smith's entire arm.

"Let her rip, Don." She said terrified.

A blinding light enveloped the four of them in a split second and they were gone.

* * *

A static shock to the system brought the four to their senses. They were all standing in a bustling market of tents and buildings lit by neon bulbs. A bizarre array of creatures fussed about, peddling and shopping for the most exotic items the universe had to offer. Silently, the 4 walked in close formation, just taking it all in. Salesmen delivered their pitch in various languages and the aromas of odd food items filled the air.

Don spotted a humanoid looking alien and approached them, attempting to communicate with minimal English and pantomime. It wasn't long before their deliberations gave him the information he needed. "We need to find a night club called The Pink Money Bird. They hold slave auctions every few hours or so," Major West divulged to the others. Almost immediately the club's huge neon pink marquee caught the eye of the crew. Cautiously they entered and were greeted by a short grey alien in a tuxedo.

"Table for four?" It asked in a scratchy voice, staring them down with his huge black oval eyes. He resembled the traditional alien that Earth had come to expect all extra-terrestrials resembled in the dark ages, before contact was made. He lead them to a booth next to the dance floor and gestured for them to sit. "Can I get you something to drink?" He offered.

The four of them looked at each other, unsure of what to say at first. "Uhh...just four waters, please." Maureen said softly. The waiter was a little surprised by the request but bowed in agreeance and vanished to the bar.

"Have you ever-?" Dr. Smith remarked on the inside of the club. Beyond the lavished dance floor spread out in front of them, was an enormous stage tinged in blue lights and draped in silver curtains. Red vinyl booths, like the one they occupied, dotted the room. Each one filled with an eclectic array of entities, all clearly inebriated. Peculiar yellow smoke billowed from under each table and blanketed the room. The waiter returned with four waters, smirking at the innocence. It was plain as day these were novice patrons of The Pink Monkey Bird.

"There will be a floor show in five minutes followed by the auctions," The little gray man informed them before quickly disappearing again to tend to other patrons. They watched a group of 10 or 11 beings take the stage, holding odd little contraptions that could only be assumed to be instruments.

"Say, this kinda reminds me of the clubs where I'd go see the fights back in Chicago." Major West said, trying to break the tension everyone was feeling.

"Makes me think of a little place John used to take me dancing before the kids. I sure do miss our date nights," Maureen sighed.

The waiter appeared again with a neon colored beverage in a martini glass. He placed the drink in front of Major West.

"Um, excuse me, sir? I didn't order this." West politely remarked.

The waiter smiled and gestured across the room to a table on the opposite end of the dance floor. "Compliments of Prince Ubik, sir..."

The four of them strained their necks to catch a glimpse of Major West's admirer. A long faced humanoid with a mass of dark curly hair and red lipstick smiled back. He was plucking at a string of pearls around his neck with one hand and held up a matching cocktail in the other in a toast. Don nervously waved, prompting a sultry wink of a blue mascaraed eye in response.

"My word, Major! What ever have you done to capture _that one's_ attention?" Smith asked with a smirk.

"That is a good question..." He replied, shielding his eyes from his admirer.

"What do you miss most about Earth?" Maureen asked, waving a cloud of the yellow smoke from her face.

"Baseball..." Don started, "I miss going to a ball game and having a beer and a pretzel."

"Oh really, Major! How juvenile!" Smith scoffed.

"Well, what about you, Smith?" West snapped.

"The finer things, of course. Italian Opera, French Champagne, caviar..." his list went on.

"Oh, come off it, Smith! What do you really miss?" West interrupted.

Smith thought for a moment before muttering something under his breath. "Beg your pardon?" Maureen leaned forward to hear him better.

"Coney Island," he said meekly, inciting a roar of laughter from Major West. "My happiest childhood memories are of Coney Island. Even as an adult I was fond of strolling down the boardwalk on Summer evenings."

"And maybe your beau will win you a Kewpie doll!" Major West teased in a falsetto voice.

"Bah!" Smith shouted over his laughter. Venus elbowed Don in the ribs.

"What do you miss, Venus?" Maureen asked.

A mischievous smile spread across Venus' face. Hesitantly, she blurted out "reefer cigarettes". Maureen and Dr. Smith's eyes widened in shock while Don burst out laughing again.

"You really were a rotten kid!" He teased.

"Well, a fat lot of good missing minor luxuries will do us now," Maureen sighed.

"What do you _not miss_?" Venus asked.

"Taxes!" Smith spit out immediately and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I don't miss the ladies luncheons!" Maureen said, "And the potlucks, and the Tupperware parties! They were all a bunch of shrewd hens pecking holes in one anothers self worth. 'Oh Maureen! It's so unfortunate that you're busy in school all the time! Judith deserves a hot home cooked meal!' No matter how busy I was earning my degree or with my career, my children were never left wanting!"

"Madame, you are an excellent mother. I am reminded of this fact every time I interact with your lovely family!" Smith consoled while patting her hand. She gave him a smile of gratitude. That was something she really needed to hear at a time like this.

"Do you know what I don't miss?" Don asked, "That blathering orange scrotum in the White House!"

Maureen laughed uncontrollably. "The what?!" Venus asked confused.

"Our president when the Jupiter 2 launched, he was completely against colonizing Alpha-Centauri," Don replied.

"Yes but his hands were tied in the manner. The previous president had iron clad contracts pushing the mission forward," Maureen added.

"Why was he against it?" Venus asked.

"He wanted to refocus finances to turn the country into a giant strip-mall," Don said bitterly.

"Remember that awkward press conference the day before the launch?" Maureen reminisced with a smile.

"Oh how could I forget?! 'We wish the crew of Jupiter 2 the best of luck but in the event they should fail, Earth will never forget your sacrifice!" Don mimicked. He and Maureen both laughed. The humor wasn't lost on Venus but she couldn't do more than crack a smile.

Dr. Smith was eerily silent before finally mumbling softly, "Almost like he had planned for the ship to go off course..."

"Ha-ha, yeah what a blowhard..." Don cracked.

It was as if a string of lights ran between the four of them but only two bulbs lit up. Maureen and Venus looked at one another and then at Dr. Smith. His head was down and eyes squeezed shut as remorse painted his aging face. Maureen cleared her throat and tried to laugh off the horrible truth that had just dawned on her.

"Well, I didn't vote for him..."

The band on stage played on with their bizarre instruments, producing notes that could only be described as electronic big band. There was a pause between the ambient background of songs before the band leader counted the band into the next tune. It was an oddly familiar song that Maureen recognized from the radios on Earth. The singer began to croon the words that echoed through the nightclub and filled everyone's heads.

 _*The less we say about it the better, make it up as we go along*_

Don chuckled to himself before taking a long bold look at Maureen. "Mrs. Robinson, would you like to dance?"

Maureen snapped her head to give Don a pained expression. "Major West...don't get me wrong but this is hardly the place or time..."

"Now wait a minute, hear me out. We can get a better view of the room from the dance floor. Also, I don't know if you've noticed all the looks we've been getting since we walked in the place. I think we'd blend in better. You know, actually appear to be here looking for a good time instead of on a rescue mission." Don looked up to see his admirer flirtatiously wiggling his fingers back at him with a seductive smile. He blushed. "It'll also help me get my mind off of that," he muttered.

Maureen suppressed a giggle and sighed, "Alright, Major West."

The two departed for the dance floor, straining to appear care-free.

 _*I feel numb, born with a weak heart, I guess I must be having fun*_

Dr. Smith sat fumbling with a cocktail napkin, tearing it to shreds. "So now you know, I presume..." He trailed off.

"I would like to hear it from you rather than just assume." Venus said sternly.

He sighed deeply, "As you wish, my dear...I was hired indirectly through an agency of shadowy figures to ensure the failure of the Jupiter 2. It was never revealed to me whose master plan it was, I was just the grunt sent in to do the dirty work. But it was plain as day _who_ wanted the mission to fail. I was just foolish enough to get myself trapped aboard the ship when it launched. It wasn't long before I realized I didn't have it in me to take the lives of 6 innocent people. In a way my bungle was sort of a blessing."

"But why, Zachary? Why would you agree to such a thing in the first place?" Venus asked with sadness in her voice.

"Every man has a price, my dear...I've carried the shame in my heart for the past three years and will probably continue to do so for the rest of my natural days. And as much I as desire to return to a normal life on Earth, I know there's nothing for me there. Big brother will rub me out for failing my mission or to prevent me from exposing the president." Smith let out an a defeated sigh and continued to shred the napkin into confetti. "I hope you don't think less of me..."

 _*Home is where I want to be but I guess I'm already there*_

Venus looked straight ahead, "Well Zachary...you're not the only one who lives with regret every day." Smith looked up from his pile of confetti with interest.

"I was quite serious about being a juvenile delinquent before the Air Force. My childhood sweetheart and I got high on some gut rot from a neighborhood hustler, one day, and we knicked an idling car outside a gas station. Our inebriated joyride cost the life of a little old lady feeding pigeons on the corner. Since I was just an accessory the judge gave me an option. I turned my life around but not one day goes by where I don't think about the life I took." Venus dipped her head in shame. "So I have no right to think any less of you."

Dr. Smith's hand found hers and he cleared his throat, "A beautiful and wise woman once told me that everyone deserves a second chance."

 _*Did I find you or you find me*_

"There's 2 exits on both sides of the bar in back," Maureen said in a low tone. Don spun his dance partner around so he could get a better look. "Another 2 on both sides of the stage."

"Maureen, do we even have a plan?" Don asked a little flustered.

"Working on it, Major..." She concluded stoically. Her eyes darted around the room to make mental notes of the number of occupants. She sized up security guards and other potential threats as Don shuffled her about, getting lost in the moment.

 _*There was a time before we were born, if someone asks this is where I'll be*_

"Major West is quite light on his feet, I'm impressed," Venus remarked, watching the two on the dance floor.

"You're not the only one..." Smith nodded at Prince Ubik's table. He was watching Don like a hawk, eyes following his every movement. Venus giggled and scooted closer to Smith in the booth, putting her hand on his thigh. It made his heart jump.

"Don't surrender to the romantic atmosphere, my sweet. We're on a rescue mission, remember?" He said with a coy smile.

Venus grinned mischievously, "Just blending in, dearest..."

 _*And you'll love me until my heart stops, love me till I'm dead*_

Prince Ubik looked somewhat despondent watching Major West dance with another. Ignoring his entourage, he stood up at his table and momentarily hesitated before stalking over to the pair in loudly clicking heels. "Madame? Would you mind terribly if I cut in?" He asked Maureen. She had been ignoring Don's small talk for the duration of the song and quickly obliged Prince Ubik.

"What—wait! Maureen!" Don called out as Prince Ubik eagerly took her place.

"Hellooo!" The Prince purred, taking Don by the hand.

Maureen disappeared through one of the stage exits, noticed only by Dr. Smith. He was trying his best to not get swept up in the ambience that seemed to be seducing everyone else in the club. _Wait a minute—where is Mrs. Robinson going? What's happening?_ Dr. Smith thought to himself. The song ended and the alien musicians took their bows to a round of applause and exited the stage. Venus momentarily snapped out of her amorous trance and started coughing from another puff of the yellow smoke that billowed up from under their table. Major West was looking most uncomfortable as he made his way back to the table with an ecstatic Prince Ubik clutching his arm.

"Why Major, aren't you going to introduce your charming companion?" Dr. Smith teased. Don shot him an evil look.

"Prince Ubik, good sir!" The alien responded, extending an opera gloved hand.

Venus bowed her head, "Enchante, your Majesty! I am Doctor Venus Coagula."

Don's evil look now extended to her. He expected this from Smith but not so much Venus.

Smith followed his lady's lead and kissed the Prince's hand. He loved watching West awkwardly squirm and more so that Venus seemed to get a kick from it as well.

"Doctor Zachary Smith, your Highness! The pleasure is all mine!"

"Oh I do so love you friends, Major West! Do you mind if I join you for the auction?" The Prince gushed.

"By all means!" Smith and Venus said in unison while making room for the alien.

* * *

Maureen wandered through the back halls of The Pink Monkey Bird. Her hand rested on the outside of her holster, ready to draw at the first sign of danger. She was taken aback by some of the strange lifeforms that passed her by, but she remained calm. She knew that if she acted as if she belonged there she would less likely be suspected otherwise. She noticed band members moving down the hall, carrying their instruments, and other creatures hurrying about for the next event.

A familiar operatic cry echoed through the corridor, followed by another in a slightly higher tone. Maureen's heart jumped into her throat again. That chilling howl could only belong to the monster that brought her daughter to this den of multidimensional vice. Suddenly filled with rage, she withdrew her pistol and made her way toward the falsetto cries.


	9. Chapter 9

Venus insisted that Prince Ubik sat next to her in the booth and the two of them carried on like old girlfriends. For whatever reason, Don felt Venus was deliberately torturing him by engaging the Prince. He sat miserable with his face in his hands, elbows propped up. The Prince babbled on about his vast estate and entourage that sat waiting for him at the other table.

"Good help is just so hard to find, these days!" He exclaimed. "So is a good man...That's why I came tonight." He snaked his arm around Don's and felt his muscle.

Smith said nothing but the Cheshire grin on his face spoke volumes. He wondered how long the two of them were going to let the Major suffer.

"This is actually our first time at The Pink Monkey Bird," Venus stated.

"Oh really? Are you looking for something in particular?" Prince Ubik asked.

"Something human." West interjected dryly.

"Well, how nice. If you see anything that catches your eye, Major dear, please don't hesitate to let me know. I hold a fair amount of clout here."

Venus giggled at the Prince's words unnecessarily, which caused Dr. Smith's grin to fade. His distinguished brow furrowed as he rubbed his temples, attempting to shake the fogginess that wrapped around his thoughts. He felt like he was being carried away by the spirit of the Pink Monkey Bird and everyone else was along for the ride. Venus was close to hysterics with her giggle fits and as the Prince's advances grew bolder, Major West was beginning to tolerate them.

 _What was happening? Why was everyone losing sight of the whole reason they had traveled here? And where was Mrs. Robinson? Mrs. Robinson?!_

Suddenly Smith recalled seeing her vanish through an exit by the stage.

"Pardon me, I require a breath of fresh air..." Dr. Smith slowly slunk away realizing that none in his party noticed him. Casually, he strode to the stage exit before breaking into a panicked run down the corridor.

* * *

Maureen's heart beat so furiously in her chest, she feared others might be able to hear it. With her back against the wall, she inched her sights around the corner where the metallic menace stood. His dark features were furiously twisted as he shrieked his ear piercing alien language at the frog-like Fatumsh and another figure resembling Nomi. The figure donned the same patent leather uniform with wide shoulders. It's gangly humanoid appendages held a feminine shape and their hair was longer in layered spikes. They shrieked defiantly back at Nomi in their native sing-song tongue. Fatumsh idled against the wall, nonplussed to be in the middle of a screaming match. Nomi wretched and stamped his feet, "I don't have time for zis! Come on, Fatumsh!" He stormed down the hallway with his meek bullfrog hopping along from a safe distance.

 _Oh God—what do I do?!_ Maureen was frantically trying to formulate a plan. She lifted her pistol up high and took a deep breath, trying to regain some calm before pursuing her enemies. Suddenly a hand grasped Maureen by the wrist and startled her. The terrified face of Dr. Smith leaned into hers, "Mrs. Robinson! What are you doing out here?!" His voice was a frenetic whisper and his eyes darted about. "Something's wrong with the Major and Venus! We've got to-"

"Let me go, would you?! I found Nomi!" She wrestled her arm from Smith's grip and hurried to turn the corner and catch up with the evil tyrant. Instead Maureen collided with the female that had been arguing with Nomi moments before.

"Vatch vhere you're going!" The female squawked angrily before getting a good look at Maureen and Smith.

"Freeze!" Maureen shouted, drawing a bead on the alien. "Put your hands up!" The female complied and Smith put his hands up as well from behind Maureen, frightened by her tone.

"Mrs. Robinson, do you think this is wise?!" Smith asked wide eyed.

"Quiet," she murmured over her shoulder. "Where's Judy?" The female said nothing, only stared at the two of them with hollow eyes. "Where's Judy?!" Maureen asked again with increasing anger. With the speed of a viper strike, the female slapped the pistol out of Maureen's hand. They both dove to the floor to claim control over the weapon but once on their feet again the alien was the victor. She aimed Maureen's own gun at her and sneered with black lips and pointed teeth. Maureen slowly backed away with her hands up until Smith's hand firmly grasped her by the shoulder.

"Not so fast, madame!" Dr. Smith had his own pistol trained on the woman. While posturing as the gallant hero, his weapon accidentally discharged, jolting the three of them. The beam missed the alien's head by inches, prompting her to drop the weapon in fear of being obliterated. Maureen recovered her pistol and again aimed at the woman.

"You're lucky my friend is a terrible shot," Mrs. Robinson panted.

"A what?! Well, I never!" Smith cried in his shrill indignant voice.

Ignoring his haughty complaint, Maureen ordered the woman to put her hands behind her back. She tore a strip of material from the bottom of her long tunic and tightly bound her wrists.

"Vhy all de fuss over dis human? De Pink Monkey Bird auction committee doesn't look kindly upon thieves, spare yourself de trouble and bid like everyone else." The alien snorted in derision.

"Judith is not property to be bought and sold! She's my daughter and Nomi took her as prisoner!" Maureen's often concealed temper now flared as hot as the sun. Roughly she jabbed the nose her pistol in the shoulder blades of the humanoid woman. "You're going to take me to them because you're now _my prisoner_!"

* * *

"Stop struggling!"

Judy felt pain shoot from her skull down her her back. The ripple was enough to knock her to her knees, prompting a frustrated wretch from Nomi and violent yanking on the manacles clamped on her wrists. Poor Judy was blindfolded and gagged as well as chained. She had proven to be more difficult than Nomi or Fatumsh had anticipated. Biting and scratching at every turn in an attempt to wriggle out of their clutches. The sensory deprivation Nomi had enforced was intended to keep her calm as well as protect himself from being injured any further. Fatumsh handed Judy's chains to one of the auctioneer's assistants, ducking in time to avoid another elbow to the face. Nomi rubbed his hands together excitedly as Judy was led to join other prisoners up for sale.

"I think she scratched my lens this time, sir..." Fatumsh lamented while rubbing an eye.

"It'll be worth it in the end," Nomi replied solemnly.

He touched the now infected bite mark on his neck. Carnal curiosity overrided his common sense and he got too close. Underestimating Judy Robinson's strength proved to be a nearly fatal mistake as he was close to having his throat ripped out. The wound was difficult to conceal and provoked the ire of his mate, Nina. Nomi only hoped the price that the human sold for would make Nina forget about his lapse in judgement and wandering eye.


	10. Chapter 10

"How easily I could kill de both of you..." Nina muttered over her shoulder. A bold statement that made Dr. Smith's brow bead with a cold sweat. "But I vill play along, humans. Nomi is a Fezzik's ass dat takes me for granted and I vish to see him viggle on de hook..."

Maureen ignored Nina's taunts and pushed her along down the hall with Dr. Smith trailing at a distance. Nervously he drummed his fingers on the outside of his gun holster. Mrs. Robinson's anger was clouding her always strong sensibilities. That frightened Dr. Smith more than this on-the-fly plan set into motion. "Mrs. Robinson..." He protested for the umpteenth time, "What if she's leading us into a trap?"

Nina cackled in response. A laugh resembling gurgling water that echoed up and down the corridor. "You vant Nomi, humans? I'll give you Nomi!" She took a deep breath before screeching a long operatic note. Smith and Maureen recoiled and covered their ears as the sound wave ripple through their bones.

Not too far away Nomi heard Nina bawling for him. His chest heaved with a deep sigh as he shook his head in frustration. "What now?!"

As he turned to follow his mate's cry another voice called to him, "Excuse me, Sir? Mr. Nomi?"

He turned to meet the face of one of the auctioneer's cybernetic assistants. "Sir, we require you to handle your own property on stage." Nomi's brow instantly fell to a twisted knot of fury.

"What are you talking about?!" He hissed.

"Sir, your property is too violent and you waved all protection fees. If any staff or patrons of The Pink Monkey Bird are injured, damages will be deducted form the final sale price. So it is highly recommended that the seller handle the property. Sir, this was all clearly outlined in your contra-"

Nomi waved his hand in the assistant's face to hush him, "Fine-fine! Fatumsh, go find out what she's screaming about now."

Nomi was led to where Judy was barely being contained by 3 more of the auctioneer's assistants. Thrashing about, frightening the other prisoners more than they had been previously. Nomi gave her manacle chains a hard yank while sweeping her legs, causing her to land on her seat.

"Sir! Careful-careful!" One of the assistants scolded. "We don't allow damaged property on the block."

Nomi snarled in the assistant's face as a warning.

* * *

Fatumsh hopped down the hall, following the god awful racket that Nina was emitting. Covering his Eustachian tubes, he entered the wall of sound and instantly recognized the two humans. They were ducked down and clutching one another with their heads covered.

"Miss Nina!" He gasped, drawing his pistol on Maureen and Dr. Smith. Nina abruptly ended her sonic scream when she saw Fatumsh.

"Vhy are you here? Vhere is he?! Vhere is Nomi!?"

"The staff, Miss Nina...they required him to tend to the prisoner! They-" He croaked nervously, backing away. Nina let out an enraged cry and broke free of her bonds that Maureen had tied.

"Dat human is more trouble den it's vorth! I'll kill her!"

Maureen and Smith exchanged horrified expressions. "No!" Maureen shouted after Nina as she stormed down the corridor. She started after the alien but froze again when Fatumsh pointed his pistol at her.

"So you followed us here?" He asked somewhat bemused. Before Maureen could respond a beam caught Fatumsh in his flipper, disarming him.

"Still consider me a terrible shot, Mrs. Robinson?" Dr. Smith smirked, jutting his chin out arrogantly. "Hmm? I'm waiting..."

Maureen scooped up Fatumsh's weapon and struck the frog in the head with the butt of the handle, knocking him out. Smith shuddered the sudden act of violence, unbecoming of Mrs. Robinson.

"Apologies later, Doctor. We need to find Judy before she's hurt."

Dr. Smith nodded stoically and the two started off in the direction Nina had fled.

* * *

"From the farthest depths of the galaxy comes a rare specimen. Item E-7-G: Female human, estimated 22 years old. Healthy. Energetic."

Venus dropped her glass of water mid-sip, it rolled across the table before shattering on the floor. With eyes glued to the Pink Money Bird's stage, she blindly grasped in Don's direction until she found his arm. Major West had been joking with Prince Ubik, relaxed and distracted by the rare opportunity to enjoy leisurely activities that he once enjoyed back on Earth.

"Ow! Venus!" Don grimaced at her tightening grip on his forearm, "What'er you-"

"Don! Look!" She gasped, pointing to the stage.

What his eyes beheld slowly registered in his smoke addled brain. His jaw dropped as a wave of terror ripple through him. Judy Robinson, the love of his life, was blindfolded, gagged, and chained, being led by Nomi. Don jumped to his feet and pounded his fist into the table.

"Judy!" He cried.

Upon hearing a familiar voice call her name, Judy's body went rigid. She began raking at her face with her manacles, bracing her legs to resist Nomi's yanking on the chains until she was able to tear her blindfold away. Bloodshot eyes desperately searched the crowd to find a face to match the voice.

Red bidding paddles marked with strange characters began shooting up at tables across the club. The auctioneer would point and announce unusual denominations of currency.

"Ooh! I do love spirited bidding!" Prince Ubik squealed and raised his own paddle.

"No!" Don shouted grabbing his paddle away from him.

"But Major Dear, it was going to be a gift for you!" Ubik pouted.

Venus had realized her Zachary was nowhere to be seen and a burning fear began to rise in her throat. With hands clasped against her chest her head snapped around the room trying to think of something. "Don, what do we do-?" She whispered as another puff of yellow smoke billowed up from under their table.

Judy had been tensing her chains at a distance from Nomi, goading him to step closer to try and regain control. The more she resisted, the more embarrassed he grew. Blinded by frustration, Nomi made the mistake of getting too close to Judy Robinson again. Once within close proximity, she whipped her torso forward and headbutted the metallic fiend with a sickening crunch. Black blood spurted from his now broken nose and he fell to his knees, relinquishing her chains. Judy bolted into the crowd, creating panic among the patrons. A deafening alarm was set off overhead and audience members abandoned their tables, dashing toward exits in a frenzy. Don and Venus leapt over their table to rush to Judy's aid as she crashed through the sea of aliens.

Regaining his senses, Nomi climbed back to his feet and pulled a pistol from his waistband with one hand while the other still cupped his bleeding nose. Venus lunged out to Judy and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, pulling her close. At first Judy resisted until she recognized Dr. Coagula. Don continued to make his way trough the crowd toward Nomi where he struggled to draw a bead on Judy through the mass of fleeing patrons and staff. Tackling his feet, Don was able to knock Nomi to the ground again.

Venus removed Judy's gag and frantically began fiddling with her manacles. "Where's Don?" Judy asked breathlessly. Both women heard Major West yell in rage as he struggled to wrestle the gun out of Nomi's possession. Venus returned her attention to trying to free Judy's hands when a blow to the back of the head knocked her to her knees. Nina pulled her to her feet again by her hair and Venus spun around in time to deliver a right hook to her jaw.

Nomi straddled Don's chest, one hand on his throat and the other trying to point the nose of his pistol in Don's reddening face. Both of Don's hands were wrapped around the barrel, attempting to force it away as his breath became labored. Weakening from lack of oxygen, the pistol inched closer to Don's face despite his best efforts. Nomi leaned his wicked face into Don's, grinning broadly. Blood trickling onto his forehead. Don's vision began to blur and dark spots appeared in the corners when a lazer blast popped Nomi in the hand. Startled he let go of Don's throat and the pistol, looking up in time for his face to meet Dr. Smith's boot. With a great thrust the older man kicked the alien backwards off of Major West. Trying to catch his breath, Don gave Smith a look of deep gratitude and the good Doctor stoically nodded back at him.

Nina had Venus under her, striking her in the face repeatedly until Maureen jumped on her back. She dug her fingers into Nina's black eye sockets until the monster howled in pain and flipped Maureen over her shoulder. Flat on her back with the wind knocked out of her, Maureen looked up to see her daughter wrap her manacle chains around Nina's neck. "Judy...no.." She gurgled, witnessing rage flood the features of her first born as she attempted to strangle the life out of the alien woman. Venus and Dr. Smith gently grabbed Maureen by the shoulders and helped her to her feet as Don pulled Judy away from Nina. Two cloaked guards with hardened blue features took possession of Nina and clamped her hands behind her back. Another two guards stepped forward, holding Nomi and Fatumsh in custody, leading them away.

Don unlocked Judy's manacles and she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. Trying to steady herself, Maureen put her hand to her head. "What is happening?!" She cried.

"Oh mother!" Judy whimpered, running to Maureen and embracing her.

"I'm terrible sorry for all the trouble, my dear friends." Prince Ubik said, joining the group on the dance floor. A pair of cloaked guards, with faces of stone, towered over the Prince as his escorts.

"Y-you?" Mrs. Robinson stammered, smoothing down Judy's disheveled hair.

"Yes madame, I recognized Nomi from a few wanted posters that had been circulating the trading post. I contacted a bounty hunter to confirm the identity. He and his mate, Nina, are a pair of hucksters wanted for war crimes. My heart aches for your clan and all the pain they've brought you."

"Thank you for your help, your highness," Venus added softly, clutching Dr. Smith's arm tightly.

"Perhaps I can tempt all of you with a getaway in my palace for some real R&R? Help you forget your troubles?" The Prince offered with a sultry wink.

Everyone looked to Maureen for an official response. As their unspoken leader, they all were primed to accept her decision whatever it may be.

"Thanks just the same, Prince Ubik. But my family and I just want to put this behind us and get home."She said looking around the room. Maybe not so secretly, everyone was relieved with her answer.

"I understand, Mrs. Robinson. I'm dreadfully sad to see you all leave. Particularly you, Major Dear..." The Prince said sadly. He stepped forward and extended his hand to Don. At first, Don hesitated but reached to shake his hand only to be pulled into an embrace. Ubik planted a long passionate kiss on Don's face, much to his chagrin. Everyone nervously looked away from the spectacle except Judy who stared at this alien making moves on her boyfriend. Once the Prince released Don he bid farewell to the rest of the group and departed.

Maureen pulled out the portal gun from a satchel. "Ready to go home?"

Don put his hand on Judy's shoulder and looked at her sheepishly. She smirked at his flushed hue and the big red lipstick print on his face.

"Judy, I can explain..."

She let out a long sigh and shook her head. "Later, Don. Lets just go home, " She said putting her arm around her mother's waist.

With a click of a little red button, they were gone.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh my stars..." Venus groaned while stretching her back. "I hope this is the last of our space cowboy adventures, I'm getting too old." She twisted her frame until her lower back gave a loud pop of relief.

"Fiddley fie, my sweet. You are the perfect picture of hardiness and youthful vigor." Smith retorted, leaning over the small shaving mirror in their cabin. Venus looked over his shoulder, wiping a stray puff of shaving foam from his neck.

"Never thought I'd miss Kandarian technology..." She muttered while examining her black eye in the reflection. Satisfied with his clean face, Dr. Smith turned to Venus and gathered her into his arms.

"My dear, you don't need alien regeneration technology. The sure fire cure-all is a second chance at a ... _relatively_ normal life. Together."

Venus stood on her toes to whisper something into Dr. Smith's ear. His blues eyes welled up and he squeezed her tightly. Dabbing at her own eyes, Venus broke their embrace.

"Now Doctor...no sense getting overly sappy first thing in the morning. Let's see how our patients are faring."

* * *

"Where the Devil is Smith and Coagula? Not like either of them to miss breakfast." Professor Robinson asked, pouring his wife another cup of coffee.

"Now dear, give them their privacy. We've all had a rough couple of days."

"Two doctors in a camp of injured patients and neither one available. It's like we never left Earth." Don joked, holding his cup out for a refill as well.

"Once again, my ears burn from the poisonous barbs of Major West." Dr. Smith remarked, walking down the ramp with Dr. Coagula following.

"Good of you to finally join us." Don said dryly as Dr. Smith made himself comfortable at the table next to Will and Penny. Venus quickly took the coffee pot from the Professor and gestured for him to sit down.

"Apologies for our tardiness. It's been difficult to rouse ourselves this morning." She said, topping off beverages and clearing dishes.

"Well, naturally..." Judy remarked, giving Don a look.

"Speak for yourself, Dr. Coagula. We know who you're really referring to." Don said smiling over his cup of coffee.

"Major, might I remind you who saved your sorry hide?" Dr. Smith said with an eyebrow reaching skyward. He would have held his expression of dissatisfaction were he not distracted by Will and Penny stealing glances at him and giggling. "What is the matter with you, children?" Will and Penny snickered again, trying not to make eye contact. "Well? Out with it!"

"Oh nothing, Dr. Smith...it's just well..." Will mumbled into his plate with a freckled grin spanning ear to ear.

" _Oooh oooh ooh_!" Penny sang mockingly before bursting in to full on laughter.

Don leaned in with a child like grin and sang, " _Oh Venuuus, Oh Veeeenusss_!"

Tears streamed down the faces of Penny and Will as their bodies shook with laughter. Even Maureen hid her face in John's shoulder, trying to control her own chortling. Dr. Smith's face flushed a lovely shade of pink, realizing his private moment of amorous crooning wasn't so private after all. He looked up at Venus shamefully and she could only return a sympathetic smile as the rest of the camp laughed hardily at Smith's expense.

Venus walked over to Don and pretended to quickly examine the scratches on his face. "Oh Major West," she clucked her tongue. "It seems as though some of Prince Ubik's lipstick had stained your face after that big kiss he gave you! What a shame!" With wide eyes, the Robinsons all turned their attention to Don as his own face turned pink. Venus stood behind Dr. Smith and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm certain it will clear up in a day or two, Major!" Dr. Smith added snidely, patting Dr. Coagula's hand. The pair exchanged satisfied smiles before they both arched an eyebrow at Don, daring him to continue with his quips. Matching expressions of pursed lips and defiant gazes staring him down.

"Two against one is hardly fair," Don sighed defeated.

Joyous laughter echoed through the Robinson camp.


End file.
